


Shadow in the Rain

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason Jim hears things he shouldn't be and finds one sad, Blair Sandburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories and I'd like you to keep that in mind while reading.

Shadow in the Rain  
by Patt

 

From Dusk until dawn, Blair Sandburg was one frightened man. The streets were not an easy place to live. His life had once been so nice, so clean, so easy and so much fun. Now it was one nightmare that turned into the next. 

Isolated and scared is how this young man lived from day to day. He had studied the Chopec in Peru for two years and learned of their Sentinel. Blair had done all of his work on that wonderful man and when he handed it in to his Dean and advisors, they wouldn't accept it. They insisted on knowing the place and the name of the Sentinel or it would be worthless for them to print. 

Blair knew he couldn't give that name or place because he had told the tribe they could trust him. So he did the next best thing. He called for a press conference and told the world that he lied. He was sorry, but he lied. 

Rainier couldn't get rid of him fast enough. They tossed his ass out and he was unable to reach his mother. Next he was pitched out of his apartment and his car was repossessed. All of his many friends couldn't chuck him aside fast enough. That day was the first day of Blair's life on the street. 

The young man counted his money and saw he only had $30.00, so he would have to make this last. He rarely ate and he walked all night long so that he wouldn't get jumped. 

Blair was jumped the third night he was there. They took all of his money and half of his clothing and his backpack. It had his laptop in it and all of his notes about Sentinels. Blair walked around that night crying softly because he knew that he had lost the one thing that was most important to him. His work. He seemed to be the saddest he'd ever been. Blair found himself wishing someone would kill him. 

**** 

Detective Jim Ellison was sleeping and was having some type of vision. In it, he saw a shadow in the rain, crying softly. When Jim woke, he had tears running down his face. 

Jim was an empath, so he felt things more than anyone else. He could feel this man's pain. He could feel his need for someone to kill him. Jim knew he had to find the man or he would see him next on Dan Wolfe's table. 

Jim could hear him crying, right now. Not just sense it, he could hear him. Why in the hell would he be hearing that? Jim was beginning to think the doctor's were right. He might need some mental help. Jim looked out his window and saw a shadow in the rain, sobbing and wondered how far away that was. 

Jim threw his clothing on and went looking for the stranger. By the time he arrived, he could no longer see anyone standing there or hear them. Jim needed to find this person. 

As he looked around, he realized he could see farther than he ever had. His hearing was unreal and his touch was odd. He touched his clothing and it felt almost harsh. As he was walking back to his loft his clothing became unbearable on his skin. Jim started stripping as he walked into his building. Thank god, it was the middle of the night. 

The next morning Jim called his Captain at home. "Banks." 

"Simon, my senses are acting up again. I'm not going to be able to come in for a while. I might take a leave of absence." Jim hoped he wouldn't get fired. 

"Jim, take some medical time off. You've got lots coming." 

"Thanks, Simon. I'll call and check in every couple of days." Jim hoped to find the man tonight. He would wait down on the street in hiding and see if he had better luck. 

That night he was standing there and said, "Now, what the hell are you going to wear?" Oh good, now he was talking to himself. 

Finally after four changes of clothing, he stuck with sweats and a tee shirt. That was all he could bear. His white cotton socks didn't seem to bother his feet, so he slipped those on. But his shoes hurt immediately. Shit... I'm going to have to go in my slippers. He slipped them on got his badge and his gun and slipped out the door. 

When he arrived on the street, it was raining leisurely and gently. Tonight wouldn't be as bad as the night before. Jim stood inside of the doorway of a building he choose to hide in and waited for something or someone. 

Jim could feel him as he came down the street. He could feel the calmness of his soul. He could feel the compassion and love he had for the people he passed on the street. Jim felt blessed to just know him this much. Then Jim could also feel the four strangers behind him. They were not gentle like the first one. They planned on killing him. They had a knife. As Blair got close to the doorway, Jim reached out and grabbed him and pulled him close to his body. "Don't scream. There are four men looking for you." 

Blair held still, body shaking like an earthquake. Jim took his hand off of Blair's mouth and whispered, "Don't say one word." 

Blair could see them. They were across the street looking for him. One of them called out to him. "Oh precious. Come and see us and we won't hurt you. We'll show you a good time." Then they all laughed. 

Jim felt Blair move in closer to his body and shake a little more. 

"I won't let them hurt you. Don't worry." Jim whispered again. 

As the one man got closer to the doorway, Jim reached out, yanked him into the doorway with them and choked him until he passed out. Blair watched this and wondered if he could get this person to stay with him at night. 

"You're not going to stay on the street anymore, Chief. You'll move into my place and we'll figure out something." Jim said softly. 

"Where are they?" 

"They're all gone. Come on." Jim pulled him to follow him and Blair saw how Jim was dressed and almost laughed. 

"Did you come from bed?" Blair wondered aloud. 

"It's a long fucking story but I'd love to tell you. Come on." Jim led the way. 

"What's your name and I'm not that kind of guy." 

"My name is Jim and I'm not that kind of guy either." He smiled as they walked into his building. 

Both men were silent and Jim said, "Yes, it's a nice place but it's old. It needs work but I love it." 

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Blair was in awe. He just knew this Jim person was special. 

"I'll tell you in the loft." Jim said as he opened the door. 

"Wow. This is a great place. I could sleep on the couch?" Blair was bouncing. 

"Sit down first." Jim commanded and Blair obeyed. 

"Yes?" 

"Don't you have questions for me? How do you know I'm not some freak? I could hurt you while you sleep or something. Doesn't this scare you?" Jim was pacing in front of the sofa. 

"Jim, I've been on the street for five months now. I'm so fucking hungry it's unreal. I won't steal, so I eat out of trashcans. I got beat up almost every single night so I had to learn to walk the nights in the rain and sleep during the heat of the day. It was a nightmare. So this place seems like I died and went to heaven." Blair tried to explain. He looked over and saw the tears in Jim's eyes. 

"Oh man, don't feel sorry for me. I hate when people do that." Blair yelled. 

Jim covered his ears from the yell and said, "I have sensitive hearing also. So don't scream or yell in the loft, please. I don't feel sorry for you at all. My heart is hurting because they hurt you. You've got the kindest soul I've ever felt in a person. Ever." Jim hoped the young man would understand. 

"Do you want to know my name?" 

"That would be good." Jim smiled. 

"Blair. Blair Sandburg. I was the one from the University that lied. I just thought I would warn you." 

"Except that you didn't lie. You never did. You gave up your life for the tribe. A noble warrior chief. Now I know why I called you Chief, earlier." Jim smiled again. 

"How do you know about the tribe?" 

"I can sense it. And I also sense that they had one man that has the same problems that I do." Jim hoped he wouldn't scare him off. 

"Heightened senses, right? Oh my god. Another Sentinel. I'll help you, Jim." Blair was bouncing on the sofa again. 

"In exchange for room and board, I would like you to help me and also do things around the loft. How does that sound?" Jim asked hopefully. He already knew he had found his mate for life. 

"Sounds great to me. Thank you, Jim." 

"You're welcome, Blair. Now let me show you where your room is." Jim led him to the office and Blair was bouncing again. 

For the next two weeks, Blair worked with Jim on his senses and nothing else. After those two weeks, Jim was able to go back to work. 

When Jim got home Blair was nowhere to be found. Jim tried not to worry, but worry he did. Blair was always there. He went to the bakery and asked if they had seen Blair. 

"Jim, he was here about an hour ago and some friends came and they all walked off towards that building right there." She pointed to a deserted building. 

"Thank you. Call the police for me, please?" And Jim took off at a full run hoping he wasn't too late. 

He opened his hearing and heard Blair's heartbeat. // Thank god he's alive. // Jim walked in and, one by one, took each of the men out. They had stripped Blair of his clothing and had him tied up and gagged him. Jim wasn't able to help him because he had to keep watch over the slime. Once the other officers got there, they freed Blair and took over for Jim. He held on to Blair securely and helped him get dressed. 

Jim took him to the station house where he filled out all of the paperwork. Blair met Simon for the first time and Simon knew right away why Jim was so taken with the young man. He was a gentle soul. 

Once they were done, Jim drove them home and asked, "Blair, would you like me to order in some dinner?" 

"No, I couldn't eat if I wanted to. Thanks, anyhow, but you go ahead. I just want to go to sleep." He went into his room and lay down on his bed. It wasn't long and Jim could feel the loneliness and the sadness overwhelm the young man's lost soul. 

Jim knocked and didn't wait for an answer as he entered Blair's room. "Blair, I'm upset. Would you please sleep with me upstairs?" 

"Yeah, man, I can do that. What's wrong, big man?" Blair jumped up and headed for the stairs with Jim. 

"I think I'm in love with you. What do you think of that?" Jim asked. 

Blair lay on the bed and opened his arms to Jim. "Tonight, I was one of the shadows again and I was so scared. I've never been that scared. You know why? Because now I had something to live for. I don't want to be a shadow in the rain anymore, Jim. Please don't let me go." Blair started sobbing and Jim held him close and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

The phone rang in the morning and Jim said, "Ellison." 

"Jimmy? I called that lawyer for you. They're going to give him a settlement and allow him to have his PHD and he'll be taken back into the fold for teaching again. They will also tell the newspapers and television that it was a misunderstanding, and not Sandburg's fault at all. He'll have money and a job. Is that what you needed?" William Ellison asked. 

"Exactly what I needed, Dad. Thank you so much. He'll make you a nice dinner to show how grateful he is." Jim smiled as he said that. 

"You know where he lives?" William asked. 

"Sure do. He lives with me, Dad. Thanks again. I have to get ready for work." Jim hung up the phone before his dad could say anything. 

Jim helped Blair get all of his clothing off while Blair smiled the entire time. 

Jim started kissing Blair's naked body and began to give him a blowjob he would never forget. Blair didn't mention that he'd never been with a guy before. Suddenly it seemed unimportant. 

As he came into Jim's warm, inviting mouth, Blair almost screamed. "Man, you're good at that." 

"Yeah? It's the first one I've done." Jim said shyly. 

"Oh man, I'm dead meat." Both men laughed and Blair then gave Jim one that he wouldn't forget. 

While they showered, Jim filled Blair in on what his Dad had taken care of. 

"You're shitting me?" 

"No, I would never shit you. I feel bad things coming off of you. I thought this would make you happy." Jim was confused. 

"I just need time to think. That's all. It's good news. Thank you." Blair kissed Jim and made him forget all about the bad vibes. 

As Jim was getting ready to go to work, Blair asked, "Could you drop me off at the University. I need the money. I need a car and a computer. I'm thinking of writing a book." The look on Blair's face was evil, so Jim knew the University would pay for years. 

"Chief, that's a great idea. Yeah, I'll drop you off." Jim knew that whatever they decided to do, they would be fine. 

Jim was never going to let Blair become a shadow in the rain again. 

The End


End file.
